This program is concerned with the development of new bioanalytical systems based on mass spectrometry and new bioanalytical methodology for biological and medical research work. Plasma desorption ionization conditions have been defined for obtaining mass spectra for nonvolatile or thermally unstable compounds. This work may make it possible to design a HPLC/MS-COM system for work with nonvolatile compounds. Negative ion mass spectrometry is also under investigation. These methods may prove to be particularly useful in quantitative work. A new type of bioanalytical system, based on mass spectrometry, is under construction. Computer science studies of source and ion lens design are continuing.